6th Grade is Trouble
by Avalon0823
Summary: Hi, my alias is Avalon, and this is my sixth story I'm publishing. Please don't judge too harshly on it, since I know I'm just a 6th grader and I'm not as experienced as many other fantastic authors on this website. I hope you would enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. And yes, 6th grade is a lot more trouble than you think it is.


6th GRADE IS TROUBLE

I just couldn't believe my stupid luck. All those years, I've been best friends forever with Cecilia Levesque, from 1st grade up to now. I am in 6th grade, and I just simply hate my life. Simply. Hate. It. Cecilia is a terrible loser this year; I couldn't believe how much she changed through one girl's influence! I blame Mackenzie more, though. Mackenzie was the one girl who influenced Cecilia, that's why. I was friends with Mackenzie McDonald from 3rd grade, and she's the evil witch who persuaded the nice vulnerable Cecilia to turn against me.

Yes, Mackenzie is a witch. I didn't know her all that well from the past, but now I know exactly what she is. She's not human; she's a witch, a terrible stupid ugly witch. Yes, she's ugly, but she's popular. I can't believe how much layers of make-up she puts on that ugly face of hers to hide her witch identity. I bet I saw right through her. She's a witch, and I am positive she is. You are probably wondering how I figured out Mackenzie was a witch. Unless you are pretty stupid, just like Mackenzie McDonald's dumb followers, you would know her level of evilness, which is pretty high.

Mackenzie is a big bully as well. That totally ruins her image, in my opinion, being the two worst things in the world- a witch and a bully. You know how bullies recruit dumb people who don't have a brain of their own and puts a spell on them to follow them for eternity, and they all pick on this wimpy kid who deserves to be picked on, right? I didn't really care about those mean bully witches since I knew that they didn't dare put me into this evil spell, and I wasn't wimpy, so that really didn't matter with me, until this school year.

My name is Elena Troll. I think my first name is awesome. Elena means 'the bright one'. I love the name Elena. Of course I'm bright! I get good grades all the time. I'm not stupid like that Mackenzie girl. However, I hate my last name. Thanks to my dad, my mom and I inherited his stupid last name, 'Troll'. What kind of name is that? If I had inherited my mom's last name, I would be Elena Springfield. And if my family went by my mom's last name, my mother would remain as Rebecca Springfield. My dad could have been Roger Springfield, not Roger Troll. My brother could have been Tom Springfield, not Tom Troll. Now, Tom Troll sounds amazingly troll-like, right? Maybe it's because Tom really is a troll. Anyways, that's not the matter. I'm not a troll. But however, on every homework assignment or class work, I'm forced to write 'Elena Troll' on the blank space for my name. Talk about the embarrassment!

That dumb child Mackenzie just realized that my last name is 'Troll'. She set up a plan worthy of a child of Athena, goddess of battle plan and strategy. First, she had to remove anyone who would stand up for me. Of course, the only person who would stand up for me was Cecilia Levesque. So she put a spell on my dear friend Cecilia and made her stand up against me. Now that was totally mean. Then she had to get all the girls of 6th grade to stand up against me. Her faithful little pawns on the chessboard, Angie McLean and Nina Lin helped her do that easy job. Clearly, they were not skillful enough to put an evil spell over my used-to-be friend Cecilia. So that evil clique was able to persuade every girl in 6th grade to join them as they were trying to bully me, except this girl called Patricia Boring. I knew that she would be after me of the "bully session" since she had a last name like 'Boring'. But Patricia was not at all boring. Her name should be Patricia Confused, though, since she was always confused about everything. She didn't ally with Mackenzie or I because she was confused about which group was better. I tried to tell her that Team Elena was better because then she would live a life of prosperity, but she was confused about what I meant.

So, after Mackenzie's little recruiting members business, she, Angie, and Nina came to me during lunchtime, where I was gloomily sitting alone and said very nicely, "Hi, Elena." I tried to sound casual. "Hi, Mac… Mac… Mackenzie, Angie, and Nina," I finally choked out. "Hi, Elena Troll," they said again, trying to fight back the giggling, and putting an extra huge emphasis on the 'Troll'. I tried to act like I didn't care, but my face scrunched up and I growled, "Hi, Mackenzie McDonald, Angie McLean, and Nina Lin." They smiled meanly and said, "Why, hello yourself, Troll!" Another colossal emphasis on 'Troll'. "Wow, this girl was really making my life harder," I tried to think, but I couldn't control myself. That was the last straw. I yelled, "Why, hello yourself, McDonald, McLean, and Lin! Why don't you turn into a McDonald cheeseburger, you stupid girl Mackenzie?" But when I looked up, Mackenzie and her "friends" were already sashaying down the lunch rows. I was blue from fury, hatred, and anger. Cecilia looked at me with pity. Was the spell wearing off? But at that though, Cecilia's look of pity turned into a laugh. Mackenzie was really good at magic, I suppose. I felt like crying. Alone in the world, with no one to support me.

After school, before Mackenzie could taunt me more on the bus, I ran home, sick and sad. It was a drizzly, rainy day. I didn't care. I sprinted to home 2 miles. When I came home, I decided to cope with this problem by watching cartoons online and chatting with my friends in Canada. To be able to chat, I had to sign in to my Gmail account. There were about 54 new mails in my inbox. I checked them. There was one from Cecilia, saying that she wasn't my friend anymore. That was good enough to make me cry endlessly. I restrained myself and checked another one. It was from my enemy Mackenzie, saying, "Hi, Troll. If you had any decency, you'd jump in a lake. Trolls killed many people. I'm so so scared to be beaten up by you tomorrow." I choked down a sob. There was another from Nina… I didn't want to see any more. Right, there were 56 girls in 6th grade. They each wrote one to me… except me and that confused girl Patricia. I deleted each one, without seeing any of the contents. They were even bullying me online. This made me discouraged, distressed, and hopeless. As dumb as they were, they were experts on how to make someone feel like what I was feeling like right now. I felt like I wanted to commit suicide. A big lump formed in my throat. I choked down another sob. No, Elena Springfield, no. You should be strong.

The next day, I dressed very nicely, and put on some perfume. Appearance. That was all that the girls cared about these days, but I cared more about grades. Oh, whatever. I decided to work on some appearance issues today. Maybe the girls would come back to me again, if they saw me dress nicely and wear perfume. But I didn't go as far as wearing make-up. I didn't want to go Mackenzie-style. On the bus, everyone was sniggering, whispering, and pointing at me. I didn't care. At least Cecilia wasn't on my bus, so maybe when she saw me at school, she would like me again. I sniffed myself. Ahhhh… I smelled lemony fresh, the smell of awesomeness. Mackenzie would probably smell of cherry blossoms today, since it was Tuesday. That witch insisted on wearing cherry blossom perfume and purple eyeliner every Tuesday. My grandfather always said, "Know your enemy well. That would help you think of strategies to bring him down." I knew a lot about Mackenzie's (my enemy) make-up/fashion routines very well. I hope that counts as knowledge about my enemy.

Cecilia saw me in the locker areas, getting my textbooks for class. She looked at me sadly, almost as if Mackenzie had taken her soul from her. I gave her a look of understanding, and reached towards her, dropping my history textbook, when her expression changed. "No," she muttered to herself. And confidently, she laughed at me and giggled, "You dressed like a pilgrim today, Troll-face. Trolls are big and fat, it's really a mystery how those clothes fit you." I wanted to cry, but no. I didn't want to act weak when I knew Mackenzie was watching. Instead, I punched my before best friend in the face. Now, that felt good. But it wasn't good when that big baby started crying loudly. 53 girls ran to comfort her, while I stood there, steamy mad and extremely startled, looking like the criminal, looking like the antagonist.

It was only seconds until another follower of Mackenzie's, Lydia, brought over the strictest teacher in Middle School, Mrs. Brenda, to investigate. All Mrs. Brenda understood was that I punched Cecilia and that Cecilia was hurt and that Cecilia was crying. That authority figure didn't even bother to figure out why I had punched Cecilia in the face. Mrs. Brenda's face became almost as red as mine, and said, "Elena Troll, I'm disappointed in you. Go straight to Principal Jinn's office, NOW." There were lots of laughter at the word 'Troll'. I didn't care, for now. The problem now was going to the principal's office, but I knew better than to argue. Tears trickled down my cheeks, and I said silently to me, "This is NOT my fault." And I ran off, hearing Mrs. Brenda's cry, "WALK in the hallways, Elena Troll!" That was followed by many giggles from the girls. She just said my last name, 'Troll'. I was infuriated at myself and all the others. It was only a matter of minutes until I reached the central building, where Principal Jinn's office was.

I pushed open the door, breathing harshly, and tears continuously flowing down my cheeks. There she was, that Principal Jinn. Obviously, she has been informed about the tragic accident that happened to Cecilia by this stupid girl Elena Troll by that obvious hag Mrs. Brenda. She gestured at a wooden chair and said, "Sit. Stay." What in the world was that? I was being treated by the supposed-to-be the fairest person in the school like I was a dog in obedience school. But I obeyed. I sat and stayed. The principal continued, "I've heard that you've punched your friend Cecilia on the face. Is that true?" "Yes, but-"I tried to reply. "Even though you knew that Lakeview Middle School doesn't tolerate violence?" she said. "Yes, but-"I tried to reply again. "Well, then, we'll email your parents about your act today. Additionally, a week of after-school detention would be applied." The principal said. I was mad at the principal. She didn't even bother to hear my explanation, even though she was the greatest divine principal of this school. Principals were supposed to be fair. How's this fair? This was total injustice! "You may leave," said the principal. I stood up, and walked, but when I reached the door, I stopped. I stated, "I thought principals should listen to students." Principal Jinn turned her head from her computer and said, "I thought I heard already from Mrs. Brenda." "Well, you thought wrong," I explained.

I sat on the wooden chair again. I explained, trying now to let go of my temper, "Well, so, Ms. Jinn… Mackenzie and all the girls in 6th grade minus Patricia and I were bullying me, and it wasn't pleasant. They were hurting my feelings just because my last name was 'Troll'. Please, Ms. Jinn. Please give this matter some thought. Patricia is going to be the next target, since her last name is 'Boring'. This is serious. The girls are hurting my feelings, and they bullied me online yesterday by sending me discouraging emails. I wanted to commit suicide." I choked back a sob. "And did Cecilia tease you about your last name that led you into punching her?" the Principal inquired, now thoroughly interested. "Yes, but tease is not the word. Confronted, most likely," I replied. "Well, then, I shall make an assembly about this matter right now. But you will get a week of detention and an email sent home because this school does not tolerate violence." Principal Jinn decided. "Yes, of course," I said obediently. "You may leave now," she said. I left.

I stepped into history class, my tears all dried up now. At that moment, there was an announcement from the Central Office. "Attention teachers and students. All 6th grade girls and teachers are to go straight to assembly in Auditorium 2. The boys will stay in the classroom," Principal Jinn broadcasted. My heart feeling lighter, I went with the other girls to the auditorium. I didn't like the tone of Principal Jinn now that all the 6th grade girls were settled. I heard Mackenzie in the back, sniggering with Cecilia, about how she anticipated that this assembly would be about not using violence in school grounds. I smirked. "Of course not," I thought.

In a serious voice, Principal Jinn said, "Silence. I will make this short. First, I would like to mention the unfortunate injury our friend Cecilia had this morning, due to Elena." I was grateful at her for not mentioning my last name. Everyone's eyes averted to Cecilia and me. Mackenzie gloated at me. I didn't care. She would be in big trouble later. "Why did this happen? Why did Elena, our calm friend, choose to hurt her friend, Cecilia?" Professor Jinn inquired. I believe that was a rhetorical question. Silence followed that question. "I know that you girls are now very picky about everything and resistant in your middle school years, but you will be expelled from school if you don't follow the rule I'll reinforce now. Bullying is a serious problem. Cliques are also involved. I believe Mackenzie was sabotaging this rule today. She convinced everyone to bully Elena about her last name, did she not? Elena was hurt. She received emails from all of you except Patricia, including hateful feelings and words. Cecilia taunted Elena again this morning, which caused Elena to punch her. It was very wrong of her to use violence, of course. But bullying can lead to suicide. It's a much major problem. Therefore, the ringleader of this problem, Mackenzie McDonald, will receive an In School Suspension for 5 days along with an email sent home. Everyone will receive an email about how bullying is not tolerated in Lakeview School. So think before you act. You are dismissed."

Everyone followed the rules from now on, even though they weren't usually good rule-followers and I was glad. Patricia grinned at me and said, "I should have joined Team Elena in the first place." I laughed the first time in a long time. At least Patricia wasn't confused about EVERYTHING. Everyone treated me like before, and I had 5 days until I had to deal with that make-up princess Mackenzie again, even though I was sure that she was going to be nice to me this time. I hope her parents destroyed her wand for making evil spells of such that nearly separated me and Cecilia. Cecilia made up with me through a letter of apology she's written and decorated. Cecilia, Patricia, and I are now BFFs. Right now I'm as confused as Patricia was before. Did I just transform from the unluckiest girl in the world to the happiest girl in the world? 6th grade sure has a lot of ups and downs!


End file.
